A youthful Wish
by Thousnelda
Summary: The allies come to the Axis's camp and finds them turned into children. Along with this, it seems that the longer they stay as children the more they forget. Will the Allies be able to handle them while looking for a cure? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Yay! My eleventh story thing! Hope you like it~**

Chapter one

"Vee, look Germany, Japan! A shooting star!" Italy yelled out gleefully. The other two nations looked over to their ally. Like what usually happened to them, the three main members of the Axis powers were once again stranded on an island with the Allies most likely on their trail. They then watched as Italy began to say to himself, "I wish we didn't need to fight. I wish we didn't need to fight. I wish we didn't need to fight."

Germany then sighed and tried for the hundredth time to explain to the Italian that they had to fight the Allies; that it was kind of part of a war. He could see however that this conversation was going nowhere fast, so he told Italy to go to bed for the night. Italy did so, and was soon joined by Japan, leaving Germany alone to his look out shift.

On the other side of the island, the Allies were settling in for the night; leaving England as their first look out. Later that night, after the others had fallen asleep, he noticed a shooting star. Following the urge to wish upon it, England began to say to himself, "I wish the Axis would be easier to beat. I wish the Axis would be easier to Beat. I wish the Axis would be easier to beat."

After doing this, England resettled back on his seat and smiled. Shortly after this, America came out to take over as look out, so he went to his tent and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, the Allies prepared themselves for their encounter with the Axis. After preparing, they all walked over to where they knew the Axis was to find that they had not awoken yet.<p>

Deciding to be polite about things, the Allies announced their presence only to be met with a commotion from the tent. Wondering what in the world was happening in there, the Allies poked their head through the tent's door to find a scene none of them were expecting. There in the middle of the tent were Germany, Japan and Italy; only they were now young children. Japan, who now looked to be roughly seven years old, was the first to see the Allies. He then pointed them out to the other two children, who both looked to be five-year-olds.

As the Axis looked at the others wearingly, they noticed how their attitudes ranged from China wanting to hug them out of cuteness to France making a rather scary face. At last Germany yelped out, "Re-retreat!"

After this, the three children ran out the back of the tent and into the nearby forest. After a moment to register what happened, America yelled out, "Grab them!"

**As always, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two

"Get them!" America yelled out as the three children ran into the forest. To this, the five Allies ran after the children. Japan was the first one to be caught, being trapped in a hug by China. Italy saw this from a short distance ahead, and began to wave a white flag that no one knows where it came from. This made him an easy target for France, who simply had to stroll over to the boy and pick him up.

As soon as he picked Italy up however, a rock was pelted straight at his forehead and hit its target. The others looked in the direct the rock came from to see Germany throw another rock at them. America then walked over to the boy and picked him up; all the while the boy complained and tried to break free.

With the three of them now captured, the Allies headed back with them in tow to the campsite. Once there, they tried to figure out what had happened.

"England. Did you try cursing them again?" France asked.

"I don't think so," England began only to then remember the shooting star from last night. He then continued, "Aha! I think I know what happened. Last night I wished they would be easier to beat up and it happened."

"You wished?" France asked skeptically.

"So how do you fix this?" America asked.

"Why fix it?" China countered, "I think they're all better this way, aru."

"We can't just leave them this way," England began, "Who knows what kind of side effects it could have on them or their countries. As it is I don't exactly know how to fix this either."

"So then what do we do?" France asked.

England was silent for a few moments as he thought. He then said, "Well, I guess the first thing to do would be to figure out how to re-age them. I may have something that would do the trick on one of my books back at my house."

"Ya! Road trip!" America blurted out, "So what do we do with these guys in the mean time?"

"Well we can't just leave them here, so they would be coming with," England said.

With that the eight of them left for the long trip back to England's house. When they finally arrived there, they were once again met by a strange sight. At England's doorstep stood Switzerland with three kids, roughly eight or nine-years-old each, running around him. Of the three kids, there was a boy with dark brown hair who was hiding behind another child of questionable gender while the third child, a boy with snowy white hair, tried attacking the two.

When Switzerland saw the others coming towards the house, he roughly grabbed the three children and pulled them over to the group. He then said to the Allies, "Here, I'm assuming that you had something to do with this so you can have them. They can be your head ache now."

With that Switzerland left for his own house. After he left, the three older children looked at the Allies and the other children. The questionable gender child, who was actually Hungary, was the first one to speak by asking, "Is that little Italy? Aw, He's so cute again! Can I hold him? Do you have any maid outfits we can put him in? If not, we could probably get one from Austria's house."

France chuckled at this and handed Italy over to her. He then asked them, "What exactly happened to you guys?"

To this question Prussia answered, "I don't know. I was just waking up for what I figured would be another awesome day when I found myself like this. Later I found these two in the same boat. Aw, and how unawesome is it that you guys already caught those three."

"Switzerland was visiting when this happened, and brought the three of us here," Austria said, continuing with the story, "Are we to assume that he was correct about this being your fault, England?"

England sighed and said while signaling towards the house, "Well, you might as well join us inside. What I don't understand is why it affected you three?"

The rest of the group followed him inside, and once they entered the house the Allies placed Japan, Italy and Germany down. As the other kids looked over the large house, Prussia made an evil-looking smirk and pushed England. As he did this he yelled out, "Tag, you're it," and ran off while pulling Germany after him.

After he said this, chaos ensued as the other children ran from the adults who were for the most part utterly confused as to what was going on. The only adult who was not confused was America, who instead laughed and ran after them.

It took the adults a good hour to re-catch the younger nations, and when they at last did, the majority of the adults were not in a good mood. England walked up to Prussia and asked him, "And what was that little stunt supposed to be about?"

"Kesese, it was just awesome fun. Try to relax old man," Prussia answered.

The rest of the group was paying very little to no attention to England or Prussia during this, but did when England took Prussia by the ear and dragged him into another room. All of the other children, and America, then froze when they heard the sounds of England yelling and spanking Prussia.

Several minutes later, England came out of the room and looked at the other five children. He then gruffly said, "Get in there now and stay in there."

They quickly ran into the room, and after the last one was in he closed the door. England then sat down in the living room with the rest of the Allies exhausted. After a few moments he asked the others, "So, any ideas why those other three are children as well?"

"Well, they're also part of the Axis, aru," China mused, "Perhaps your wish affected them as well aru."

"I suppose that could make sense," England said while thinking. As he did this, France got up and went towards the phone. When England saw this he asked, "What do you think you're doing, Frog?"

"I was thinking. If this affected those six, then it most likely affected Romano. So I figured I would call Spain and check," France answered. The others agreed that this made sense, and so France left for the phone. A few minutes later, France returned and told him that he was off to get a now younger Romano from an un-willing Spain.

Shortly after France left, the remaining nations noticed Japan poke his head into the living room. China walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong, aru?"

"We were wondering when lunch is," Japan replied, only to have Italy break in and ask, "Can we have pasta?"

The others then looked into the hall and saw that Japan was accompanied by the other children, all of them looking up at the other nations.

Japan then said, "No, I want fish."

"Sausage!" Germany said with Prussia nodding in agreement.

"Cake sounds good." Austria offered, which then received approval from Hungary and Italy. As the young nations threw out their ideas as to what to eat, the older nations became more and more lost as to what to serve.

At last England shook his head and said, "You guys handle this. I have to start searching for a cure. Call me when lunch is ready."

He then left the other three in charge of the children and lunch. As the three looked to one another, Japan asked, "So what's for lunch?"

America then had a brilliant idea and said to the group of children, "You guys behave for China and Russia and I'll cook you the best lunch any of you had ever seen!"

None of the children looked too impressed with this idea, but before anyone could say anything America was already in the kitchen preparing the meal.

**Hoped you liked it! Find out what America's great plan was next XD**

**And as always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter three

France reached Spain's house fairly quickly and knocked on the door. Soon after knocking, he was greeted by a roughly five-year-old Romano staring at him. They stared at eachother for a moment before the child ran for cover in Spain's arms while crying out, "No, France came back! Run away!"

France chuckled at this and allowed himself in; all the while greeting Spain. When he reached the room the two of them were in, France said, "Bongour, mon ami. As I said on the phone, I have come for Romano."

"Hola France," Spain returned the greeting, "Are you sure you need to take him. I mean, are you guys sure you can take care of all those kids by yourselves?"

"Oui, Spain, we need to have him with the others. It'll be easier to make sure nothing wrong happens to them," France answered the first part and continued, "Besides, it might help make England want to change them back faster if his house is swarmed with small children who don't care about him."

To this Spain looked at the small Italian he was holding and said, "But do you need to change him back? I like him better this way."

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Romano retorted before jumping from the Spaniard's grip and glaring at France.

France smiled at this and grabbed one of Romano's hands while saying, "Come on Romano, I'm sure your little brother will be happy to see you."

"You mean that idiot fratello of mine is caught too?" Romano asked only to then shake his head and say, "Fine, I guess I'll come. But only to make sure you or that potato-bastard or any of you other bastards don't try anything. And the minute you try anything to me you can say goodbye to your vital regions, capisce?"

"Yes, yes, I understand," France said leading the boy out of the house and to his car. He then turned back to Spain and said before leaving, "I'll call you if anything changes. Au revoir!"

* * *

><p>"Lunch is ready!" America called out to the rest of the house. The others then filed into the dining room, a mixture of joy for lunch being ready and fear as to what America made for them. After they were all sitting at the large table, America began to bring in pre-served plates for the kids. On each of these plates was a pile of spaghetti, several cut-up chunks of some form of circular meat, a couple breaded sticks and a piece of brightly frosted cake.<p>

They all stared at the plates questionably, but did not say anything until China asked, "Is that even edible, aru?"

"What's it supposed to even be?" Austria asked.

This caused America to huff before saying, "It's exactly what you guys wanted. Pasta for Italy, hot dogs for Germany and Prussia, fish sticks for Japan and cake for dessert."

"What's a 'hot dog'?" Germany asked while poking at the circular meat.

"We ask again, are you sure it's edible?" England asked while looking at the food wearingly.

"Definitely more edible than what you call food," America snapped back at England, "Come on, just try it. Kids at my house love these kinds of food."

The kids were still silently looking at the food, until America said, "You either eat this, or I'll make sure that however is in charge of dinner ruins it."

To this the kids looked at one another wondering who would be the brave soul to eat the first bite. Germany answered this question, and carefully stabbed one of the hot dog chunks with his fork and brought it up to his mouth. Before he bit into it, however, Prussia tapped his brother's shoulder to distract him and ate the chunk off his fork.

"Big Bruder!" Germany said in an annoyed voice. Prussia however stayed silent thinking about what he was eating before replying, "It tastes like a frankfurter*," and reaching for one of Germany's fish sticks.

Again Germany replied angrily, "Big Bruder, eat your own food!"

England then glared at Prussia and told him, "Prussia, be nice to your little brother!"

Prussia glared back at England and bit into the fish stick. After swallowing and thinking about the taste he replied, "I am being nice! For all we know he might have unawesomely poisoned his food. As it is, it doesn't taste like it."

"Is it really okay?" Hungary asked while picking up one of the fish sticks. In response, Prussia shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wouldn't call it the most awesome thing in the world, but it probably won't kill you."

With this said, the rest of the children started to eat their food while the adults other than America looked in the kitchen for anything else to eat. Lunch then continued without too much difficulty, and by the time they were done France and Romano came through the door. As they entered, France called out, "Hello! Little Italy, big brother France brought you someone."

Italy then quickly ran from the table to see who it was and saw his older brother. He smiled at Romano and greeted him with a big hug. During this time, everyone else came to the doorway and looked around before Romano asked, "So now what do we do?"

***So now for hot dog history: the hot dog that we know today came from Germany/Austria where it was called by many names including: Frankfurter, Wiener (in Austria), and dachshund wiener. This was a sausage made from pork (or sometimes beef in Austria) with a thin casing and served in a roll. the name Hot Dog did not appear until it came to America, with the reason for the name ranging from a cartoonist not being able to spell dachshund to people thinking the sausages were filled with dog meat.**

**So what do you think?**

**As always, please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter four

"So now what do we do?" Romano asked the others. To his question, the others paused to think of something, ending with the other children deciding that they wanted to do go outside and play. The Allies thought this over for a minute, worried that the young Axis members would try to escape or something along those lines. On the other hand, if they were allowed to play they may become tired and make the rest of the day easier. Along with this idea, England pointed out that it would most likely be easier for him to find a cure if he was not constantly having to worry about them breaking something in his house.

So after a few minutes of deliberating, it was decided to allow the children to play in England's yard, but only as long as they all stayed in sight. They made certain to explain to the children that the moment they lose sight of one of them they would all be brought back inside and not allowed outside anymore. Also with this, the person who caused this would be punished for not following rules. They all nodded in agreement and ran outside.

As the children played outside with a soccer ball they found in England's garage, the Allies went back to their chosen tasks. This included England continuing to look for a cure, France preparing supper, and the other three taking turns supervising the children.

After a little over two hours, the two Italys, Germany and Japan were looking as if ready for a nap with the older three looking only slightly more awake. Due to this, the Allies decided to have them come back into the house where they all curled up for a nice afternoon nap in a spare room. When China checked on the children ten minutes later, he found them all sound asleep.

An hour after they fell asleep, England came to the living room to see the three Allies who were supposed to be watching the children sitting there alone. When he saw this he asked, "Where're the Axis?"

"Asleep, aru," China casually answered, "Any luck with a cure, aru?"

England nodded and replied, "From what I could find, I should be able to reverse it if I wish on a shooting star to reverse it."

"That sounds rather simple, non," France replied while walking in from the kitchen; right next to England. His entrance startled England and caused him to shriek out, "How long have you been lurking there Frog?"

"Beauty like this does not 'lurk,' only bushy browed ugly like you do that," France snidely replied.

"Then what do you want?" England huffed, trying to ignore the comment over his eye brows.

"I simply wanted to tell people that dinner is ready," France said and began to walk back to the dining room while continuing, "So you may want to wake the children up."

After he said this, China and America went to do so and successfully awoke them quickly. They soon realized however that something was wrong when Italy spotted the two of them and asked who they were. America then tried to remind the small boy who they were, but he only seemed to become more confused.

The same was true for the other young Axis members, and they soon discovered that it was not just the two Allies that most of them could not remember. As the children woke up and heard that it was time for dinner, they began to leave the room. As Prussia reached the doorway, Germany called out, "Wait for me big bruder!"

Prussia turned back to the small blond and stared at him confused. The two Germans stared at eachother for a good minute, with each second causing Germany to look more and more worried while Prussia looked more and more confused. At last Prussia held his hand out for the younger boy and they walked out the door.

As the last of the children left the room, China turned to the other Allies and asked, "What do you think that was about, aru?"

"I don't really know," England admitted, "It appears that they forgot some things."

"Do you think it could be one of those side effects you were talking about this morning?" Russia asked.

"Possibly. If so then it would be best that we fix this as soon as possible," England said while walking into the dining room.

For the rest of the evening, the Allies watched the children for any other signs of lost memories, and found plenty. They then put them to bed early and went to bed early themselves. That was all of them except for England, who was watching for another shooting star. By the time he was feeling too drowsy to stay awake much longer, he finally saw one. As he saw the star he smiled and said aloud, "I wish the Axis was back to normal! I wish the Axis was back to normal! I wish the Axis was back to normal!"

With this done, England walked back into his house and to his room. There he fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. Everything would be fine the next morning.

**Will everything be fine? **

**Please review- they make me happy and want to write more XD. Also thank you to the people who favorited this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter five

The next morning England awoke to the sound of yelling in his down stairs. He frowned and listened to the voices as he remembered that the other Allies along with the Axis had spent the night at his house. But why did he hear children's voices? After all, he had wished the night before for the Axis to be back to normal.

Curious, he quickly got dressed and went down the stairs towards the noise. He then stopped in his living room in shock. In the room stood France Russia and China, who were trying to calm down and contain the still children Axis. The Axis members on the other hand were either searching around with an even more lost look on their face than yesterday or were destroying the room and furniture.

America then walked out of his room and to England and asked while yawning, "Why are they still kids? I thought you said you found a way to fix them?"

"I thought I did fix this. I don't know exactly what to say," England said trying to grasp what was happening.

France then broke in and said while trying to hold a rather pissed off Prussia still, "Instead of standing there why don't you give us a hand!"

To this the two of them helped their Allies, and after much struggling they were able to get the Axis members tied down and still. After a few moments to catch his breath, France shouted at England, "I thought your stupid plan was to turn them, back to normal, not keep them as kids but with their adult strength!"

England scowled and replied, "Something must have gone wrong, just give me some time to figure out what."

"Do you even know what went wrong, aru?" China asked warily.

"Well, I have some ideas. But it may take a while," England answered.

"And what about them?" Russia asked entering the conversation while pointing at the children.

After a pause to think it over, England replied, "Just make sure they don't break any more of my things."

England was about to leave for the upstairs when Italy began to whimper and say, "I wanna go back to Mr. Austria's house."

"Why would you be at my house?" Austria asked confused.

"That's where we live," Italy answered, "You, Miss Hungary, Holy Rome, and me."

"Why'd you call me a miss? I'm obviously a boy. Ask anyone," Hungary said with a huff. This in returned caused Prussia to give out a slight snicker and receive a glare from Hungary as she continued with, "Despite what that idiot Prussia thinks. He just doesn't understand that penises grow in."

Italy then frowned and looked over to Germany. He then asked Germany, "You remember us living there, right Holy Rome?"

"Why'd you call me Holy Rome? I'm Germany," Germany explained, only to have Prussia ask, "Who?" This in turn caused Germany to look over to his now young caretaker with a hurt look.

As the Allies watched this, a certain dread fell upon them. The Axis members may have regained their strength, but they lost even more of their memory. From the sounds of things, they assumed that now they only remembered things from the last time they were that physical age.

England sighed and said while leaving for his study, "I suppose the best thing to do first would be to get their memories back."

As he left, the young nations looked up at their already exhausted caretakers; their moods ranging from still confusion to anger at being tied up. The other nations in return looked at them in silence. After a few moments, Japan looked at China and asked, "China, who exactly are all of these weird people? And where are we?"

China then unbound Japan and hugged the boy while saying, "It's alright, aru. I won't let any of these weirdoes hurt you, aru."

Japan then made a slight smirk and asked, "Then why did you tie me up with them?"

China did not have a good excuse for this, after all he and Italy were not exactly doing anything wrong when they tied the entire Axis up. At last he replied, "Heat of the moment, aru. Now if you promise to be good you can have some breakfast, alright aru?"

Japan nodded and was place on the floor, only to then go to the kitchen with China. As they left, the other children looked at them and then at the remaining Allies. Italy then asked, "Big brother France, can me and Fratello have breakfast too?"

"I suppose so, but only if you two behave for us," France said while untying the child. He then turned to the other children and said, "If you guys promise to be good, you may get to the kitchen for breakfast before America eats it all."

None of them knew exactly which of their captures this America person was, but they knew that some food was better than none. So they nodded their heads in agreement enthusiastically. They were then untied and rushed into the kitchen for breakfast.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six

The day was hectic due to the seven children, but England was able to find out what went wrong along with a way to regain their memories around noon. What he figured had happened was that around the time he wished on the star, one of the Axis members also wished. Due to this, the other person had to also wish for things to go back to normal.

This seemed like a likely cure, and so he began the potion to cure their memory gap. The only catch was that the potion would only give the memories of a certain day of his choosing back; the day he and someone else wished on a star.

It was already past dinner when England came down from his study with the potion. As he entered the room the others were in, he found the children sitting around bored while the adults looked exhausted. France then turned to England and asked, "Any good news, Cher?"

"Well, from what I can surmise, the reason they're still like this is because one of them wished at the same time I did, so if that person re-wished, things should go back to normal. As for finding out who it was, I made a potion which should give them their memory of that night back."

"That's good, so give it to them. The sooner they're back to normal and out of our hair the better," America said, the novelty of watching several kids already wearing thin.

So England poured the potion into seven cups for the children and told them to drink it. The majority of them did not want to at first, but did after Russia began to silently threaten them to. Shortly after drinking, the children began to blink rapidly and soon regained their memory of that night, but nothing else.

"Alright, so did any of you guys wish on a star recently?" England asked the group. To his question, Italy shot up his hand and replied, "Vee, I did! I wished that we wouldn't need to fight."

This caused several of the other Axis members to shake their heads. Russia then said, "Well, we know who it was now. Now we just need him to fix it, da?"

"Yes. So, anyone want to make sure he doesn't fall asleep?" England asked only to have France quickly volunteer. France then picked up the little Italian and carried him outside to look at the sky.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed, and there were still no shooting stars. Wondering how things were going outside, England decided to check on the two of them. Here he found Italy curled up asleep with France looking like he could fall asleep soon as well.<p>

Upset about this, England awoke Italy and told him to stay awake. In response, Italy said, "I can't stay awake. I want Holy Rome to be here. He'd stop you from being so mean!"

England sighed out of frustration, only to then have an idea. He looked at Italy and said, "Then why don't I tell you something that'll keep you awake. You precious Holy Rome is dead, died centuries ago in a war, never to come back to you."

Italy stared back at him, his little mouth quivering and his eyes tearing up. At last he mumbled, "Th-that can't be true. He promised he'd come back!

"If you don't want to believe me then ask France," England said, "After all, he was the one who killed him."

Italy looked over to France and asked, "Is this true?"

Instead of answering, France pointed Italy to the sky and said, "Look a shooting star. Quickly wish to undo your other wish!"

Instead of doing this, Italy yelled out, "I wish Holy Rome was here! I wish Holy Rome was here! I wish Holy Rome was here!

**As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven

Italy smiled slightly after making his wish and fell asleep. England and France could only stare at the boy for a few moments before yelling at eachother. France began by yelling, "Why did you have to tell him that? Couldn't you think of any other ideas to keep him awake for a few more minutes besides telling him about Holy Rome?"

"Well if you had done your part in keeping him awake I wouldn't of had to!" England snapped back.

France gave out a frustrated sigh while picking the sleeping child up. He then said, "And now we have another issue to add to all of this. What brilliant idea do you have now?"

England also gave out a frustrated sigh before saying, "Why do I need to come up with all the ideas? Fine then, give me some time to think."

With that the three of them went back inside and to their respected rooms. The next morning, France awoke the children and helped the other three Allies who were all tired of this predicament, while England began thinking of what to do.

The Axis members were still children, and luckily still remembered the day everything happened thanks to England's Potion. The majority of them were acting like the same little devils they had the last few days, however, with the exception of Germany who had suddenly come down with a bad fever and Italy who was still hoping for Holy Rome to come back soon.

England did not come out of his study until around lunch. When he did come down to the dining room, he sighed and looked at the five children running around, being loud, and for the most part being bothersome. He then asked where the other two were.

To his question, China answered, "Last I saw them they were still in the room, aru. When's this all going to get fixed, aru?"

"Well, that becomes the problem," England said with a sigh, "Italy at his current age is too young to really wait up for a long time looking for a shooting star. And now we have the problem with his second wish to deal with."

America then came over after stopping Hungary from beating Prussia to a bloody pulp and asked, "Why can't you just make a shooting star then?"

"America that's…," England began only to stop and think. Could he make a shooting star? Would it even count if Italy wished on it? It was certainly worth a try.

England then got up and said, "I'll see if that's even possible. But it does not answer the question about what to do with them," for the last part he gestured towards the room which Italy and Germany were in.

France then looked at the door. It was open a crack, and through it he could see that Germany was still in bed with Italy sitting by him; looking worried. He then said with a slight smile, "Leave it to moi."

**Right sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it anyways**

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 8

France quietly walked into the bed room and behind Italy without the young boy noticing. He then joined the boy in looking at Germany. Germany was asleep, mumbling something in an odd accent, and looked as if his fever had gone down slightly.

"How is he doing?" France whispered to Italy, causing the small Italian to give out a cry of surprise.

After recovering from this, Italy replied, "I don't really know; better I think…Why's Germany sick?"

France thought about this for a moment before replying, "It may be because of your wish the other night."

Italy looked up to him pleadingly and asked, "But-but why would it do that? I don't understand."

France took the slightly crying boy in his arms and told him, "Well you see Italy, Germany can't be here if Holy Rome comes back for you. It's complicated, I know it's hard to understand, but that's the way it is with those two."

Italy looked down at Germany, trying to wrap his mind around what he was told. He then asked, "So what's going to happen to Germany?"

France was silent for a few moments before giving Italy a slight smile and saying, "I don't really know, but it probably will not be good for him."

Italy looked as if about to cry again as he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

France then told him, "If you were to take back both of your wishes, then Germany would get better. But if you choose that, you will not be able to see Holy Rome. It's something that you will need to decide on soon; which of them you love more." He then placed the boy down to think things over as he left to talk with the other Allies and help them with the other children.

* * *

><p>After several hours of searching, England found a spell which could make a star shower appear at any time of day. The spell was a little more complicated then he would have liked, however, so it took him the rest of that day and most of the next to make sure that he would get it right. When he was sure that he had it, he walked out into his yard and summoned the shooting stars.<p>

As he did this, the other watched as the sky began to darken and hundreds of shooting stars appeared. The majority of the children then ran into the yard and looked with awe at the sight. France then walked over with Italy, who had spent another day looking over a still sick Germany, and told him that it was time to make his wish.

Italy took a deep breath and began his wish.

**Ahh, cliff-hanger. So what do you think will Italy fix everything to help Germany or will he allow himself to re-unite with his long lost love?**

**As always, please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

Italy took a deep breath and began to wish, "I wish everything was back to normal! I wish everything was back to normal! I wish everything was back to normal and…,"

He then paused and thought. He wanted to see Holy Rome again; that was what he decided on, but there was still something about the idea that did not seem right. At first he thought that it was because he had grown attached to Germany during the last few days, but could that be the only thing that was holding him back from being with his past love?

"What's the matter Italy?" France asked, wondering why he did not finish what he was wishing for. The boy did not respond right away, too busy thinking about which to choose. France tried again, this time shaking him a little. Italy then replied, "I-I wish that Holy Rome was still here! I wish Holy Rome was still here! I wish Holy Rome was still here."

Shortly after this, the children all went to bed while the adults watched them and frowned. Italy's original wish should have canceled everything out, but what about him still wanting to see Holy Rome? How will that affect Germany? They then too went to bed, dreading whatever worse could come.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Allies awoke to find the Axis in their adult form and utterly confused about being in England's house. That was, all of them except for Germany, who was still a child. Germany's fever was almost gone, but no matter what any of them tried he could not wake up. Prussia, Austria and Hungary were worried about what had happened as they watched Italy try everything he could think of to wake the small boy up.<p>

As Italy began to cry out of frustration, Hungary noticed France and England watching the scene. She and the other two then walked over to France and asked him what had happened to Germany.

"It's a bit of a long story," England said warily.

"Then start explaining," Prussia said angrily.

"Well, you see," France began, "for the last few days you guys had been staying here as children, which I'm assuming you don't remember. Anyways, during that time Italy asked twice for Holy Rome to come back to him."

When the three of them heard this, they were quiet for a moment. They all knew that it would not end well at this rate. Then they heard from inside the room Italy stop crying and say, "Vee, good morning Germany! How are you feeling?"

In response, the boy looked up at Italy and asked, "Italy? Who's Germany? And why are you dressed like a boy?"

"Holy Rome? Is that you? But then where's Germany?" Italy asked.

"I don't know, probably gone," Holy Rome said while rubbing his head. He then looked back at Italy, who looked as if he was about to cry.

As he looked, Italy did begin to cry, causing Holy Rome to ask, "Italy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Wh-why did Germany go away? I'm sorry, I really am happy that you came back to see me, but I…I miss Germany. First Grandpa Rome left, then you were gone for so long; everyone told me you died. But Germany said he wouldn't leave me 'cause we were best friends, so why did he leave?"

Holy Rome was silent for a moment as he thought about all of this. He then said, "You miss this Germany that much?"

Italy nodded in response, causing Holy Rome to simply sigh and give the crying Italian a hug. The two of them stayed there in silence for a long while, the other five looking on. The four men looked in silence, not exactly sure what to make of this situation, while Hungary quickly scribbled everything down and shot death glares at anyone who looked as if wanting to break the scene.

later that day, the two of them went back to Austria's house to spend the night with him, Prussia and Hungary. That night when everyone else was asleep, Holy Rome laid in his bed thinking about what Italy told him of Germany. Italy had spent the rest of the day upset, and while Holy Rome did not understand it all, he still knew that he wanted to make Italy happy again; no matter what it took. So while everyone else slept, he tip-toed out into the yard and looked up at the sky.

He had heard from the others about what happened, about Italy's wishes on the stars, so he watched the sky and waited for a shooting star to appear. When he saw one, he wished, "I wish that that Germany guy was back, and that he and Italy were always together for the rest of their days. I don't care what it takes; I just wish that Italy was happy."

By then the star had disappeared, and sleep was starting to call him. So Holy Rome quietly walked back inside the building to the bed room he was sharing with Italy. He then kissed the sleeping Italian softly on the forehead and said, "I'll always love you Italy," before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Italy awoke to find Germany in the bed instead of Holy Rome. He was so happy to see the German that he hugged him and proclaimed his happiness until Germany awoke confused as to where he was. The two of them left later that day, Germany still slightly annoyed at not being told everything that happened and with Italy still hugging him out of happiness.<p>

As they walked Italy said, "I'm happy your back Germany, even if it means Holy Rome had to go away again."

Germany nodded and said, "It's good to be back too." It was then silent for a while until Germany said, "I love you, Italy. I don't know exactly why I just said that, but it had wanted to come out for a while. That and, you don't need to worry about me leaving you any time soon."

Italy was silent for a moment until he smiled and said, "Okay, that's really good to know! I love you too."

The end

**Ya, sort of happy ending! Please review~**


End file.
